As long as He was Happy
by Sara K M
Summary: Baroness Vanda Ebberfeld decided as long as Captain von Trapp was happy with the woman he planned to marry, she would be, too.
1. Elsa

As Long as He was Happy

Elsa

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music**_

 **Thanks goes out to Bloomandgrow for helping me with the background for this story.**

Vanda Ebberfeld smiled as she climbed into the automobile next to Luis. "It's so exciting that we're attending a party at von Trapp Villa again. Don't you agree, Luis?"

"Of course, dear," her husband replied automatically.

"Of course, I think that all parties are exciting, but I just never thought that Captain von Trapp would host another one after his Baroness died. I could barely contain myself when the invitation arrived in the mail! This Elsa von Schraeder must be something special. Don't you think so, Luis?"

"Of course dear," her husband replied again as he looked straight ahead. Vanda sometimes wished he paid more attention to her, but after forty – five years of marriage, she had to accept that this was the way Luis Ebberfeld was. She'd speak to him about something, her voice bubbling over with excitement. And he'd pretend to listen.

Still, Luis was a good man. Like a typical aristocrat, his kept up his appearance, and Luis looked quite nice tonight in his black tuxedo and neatly combed grey beard. When the automobile arrived at von Trapp Villa, he climbed out himself, and then opened the door for Vanda. Then he carefully helped her out, knowing that she could easily trip over her long green gown.

After that, they carefully walked to the front door. Vanda bubbled with excitement on the inside as she saw how many people were had already arrived, but externally she showed calm dignity. Captain von Trapp was throwing quite a gala tonight. Vanda couldn't wait to meet the woman that made this all possible. There was a time she'd believed that her good friend, Hedwig von Trapp's son would never be happy again. But somehow Elsa Schraeder had made it happen.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Baron Ebberfeld," Captain von Trapp greeted Luis politely as they shook hands. Captain von Trapp wore his black tuxedo just as he always had at a party. Even more importantly, his Maria Theresa Cross Metal hung around his neck. He appeared just as Vanda remembered him, except the blond standing next to him wasn't Baroness von Trapp. "Baroness Ebberfeld," he nodded as he greeted Vanda in the same polite manner. "This is Elsa Schraeder."

Vanda looked at the woman she'd been so anxious to meet closely. She was dressed very well, in a thin, sleeveless evening gown that accented her figure. Baroness Schraeder smiled as their eyes met, and Vanda thought she could tell how much these introductions meant to the other woman. Vanda smiled back.

Music came from the direction of the ballroom, so she immediately headed in that direction. Many couples already danced and Vanda smiled at how much fun the young people had dancing. Her arthritis bothered her too much to dance more than a couple of times, but Vanda never tired of watching others enjoy themselves. She sipped a glass of champagne as the musicians played and the other guests twirled around. Luis wandered off and began speaking to some old Navy comrades.

"Vanda!" her good friend, Adele greeted her with a smile. Adele's hair appeared whiter than the last time Vanda had seen her, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. "I haven't seen you in over a month! You need to get out more, you know. Especially with those new pearls I see you wearing tonight. Those deserve to be seen often."

Vanda gave her friend a small smile as she examined her friend's ice blue gown that was made of silk. It seemed to glisten in the light. She thought Adele's gown was just as impressive as her own pearls, and Vanda knew her eyes said as much to Adele. Then she took another sip of the champagne. "I wish I could leave the house more often, but you know how it is with my arthritis and Luis's heart problems."

"Excuses, excuses," Adele waved her own wrinkled hand. "All you both need is some aspirin."

"Perhaps," she agreed politely. "Truly, I knew we had to attend the party tonight in order to meet Baroness Schraeder. Can you believe Captain von Trapp is actually hosting another gala?"

"No, I can't," Adele shook her head. "But apparently he's been courting her for quite some time now. I hear he's been all over Vienna with her over the last few months. I definitely hear wedding bells for them soon, and I think he's made a fine choice."

"As long as he's happy again, that's what's important to me," Vanda said firmly. "It broke my heart to see Hedwig's son so grief – struck for so long." She sipped the champagne again.

Adele nodded. "Speaking of sons, why haven't I seen Louie or Jakob? I thought they would have come tonight, especially Louie. Didn't he serve with Captain von Trapp in the Great War?"

Vanda sighed as she thought of her two sons. "I don't know how to keep track of those boys anymore. They're always in Germany these days."

Adele nodded. "I hear that's pretty common, actually."

Vanda finished her champagne and decided now was the perfect time to convince Luis to dance with her. It was early enough so that her arthritis wasn't a problem and his heart wouldn't bother him until the men took out the cigars.

They had a lovely dance, like they usually did, and when they were finished, Vanda noticed Baroness Schraeder had finally come into the ballroom and seemed eager to chat with as many people as possible. Vanda smiled. The woman obviously loved parties, so she assumed they would become fast friends. "It's a lovely gala, Baroness Schraeder," Vanda commented as soon as the hostess walked over to her and Luis.

Baroness Schraeder's eyes lit up, as if that compliment meant everything to her. "Well, it's all right, I suppose," she replied, her words contradicting the emotion in her eyes.

Vanda was used to people trying to conceal emotions, but she really hopped Baroness Schraeder might open up to her a bit more. Hedwig had been one of her best friends, and she considered all the von Trapps to be extended family. "This party is more than 'all right,'" Vanda told the other young woman firmly. "It's marvelous. I never thought I'd see the von Trapp home light up again. Doesn't it look wonderful, Luis?" she asked her husband, encouraging him to speak to the hostess as well.

"Of course dear," her husband replied automatically, as he always did.

Vanda sighed inwardly. Some things never changed. She returned her attention to Baroness Schraeder. "Did you plan this all by yourself?"

Baroness Schraeder smiled. "I had a bit of help from the housekeeper, but yes I planned most of it myself. I throw a number of parties in Vienna as well, you know."

"It appears you may be a great match for Captain von Trapp. Why you're even playing an old – fashioned landler," she commented as heard the next song begin. "I seem to recall that was his favorite dance when he was a boy."

Baroness Schraeder nodded, although her expression seemed to change a little. "I wasn't aware that you knew Georg when he was a boy."

Vanda nodded happily, her pearls jiggling around her neck slightly. "Yes, his mother and I were very close friends. I'm just so pleased that he's found someone to make him smile again."

Baroness Schraeder's eyes glowed warmly at that. "Yes, _I_ did make him smile again, didn't I? As a matter of fact, I'm going to go find Georg right now. I've never been fond of the landler, but for him…perhaps I would do it."

About ten minutes later, a _very_ young woman wearing a traditional dress peeked her head into the ballroom. "The children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you," she announced.

So everyone stood in the hall while Hedwig's grandchildren sang an adorable little tune. Each child even had their own little solo which they performed perfectly. They had obviously inherited their parents' musical talent, although they apparently leaned more towards vocal music. And could that really be Liesl, asking to drink champagne? Vanda couldn't believe how grown – up the girl appeared. The last time she'd seen Liesl, the girl had only been eleven years old. Now she was almost ready to come out. Vanda was certain that Hedwig would be very proud of them if she could see this.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanda noticed the young woman in the traditional dress watching the children with pride and love in her eyes. _She must be the governess_ , Vanda realized. It delighted her that Hedgwig's grandchildren were being well cared. Especially considering she'd heard rumors that Captain von Trapp had some trouble with governesses in the past.

"… Goodbye!" the children finished singing, waving their hands as they walked up the stairs to their bedrooms.

Almost immediately Herr Detweiler grabbed the governess. "Georg you can't let this girl get away! She has to join the party!" he announced, in front of all the guests.

Captain von Trapp smiled, like it didn't matter either way. "You can if you want to, Fraulein," he responded.

The young woman looked visibly shaken. "I'm not suitably dressed," she protested weakly. Vanda stared hard at the exchange, as did many of the other guests. Why should the _governess_ join their party, especially considering her charges had already retired? And considering the young woman obviously didn't want to do so, why didn't she just say, "No, thank you?" Granted, servants weren't supposed to say no to their employers, but this seemed a little different than a normal boss's request.

"You can change," the Captain replied, as Vanda kept watching in confusion. "We'll wait for you." It seemed that the governess would be almost forced to join them. Vanda felt sorry for her. But then, the woman still didn't say "no thank you," either. Instead she nodded and disappeared upstairs, presumably to change.

"You must be very proud of your children, Captain," Vanda commented as the guests wandered around, talking and gossiping. She looked him directly in the eyes, trying to make him understand what she really meant. _Hedwig would be pleased as well._

The Captain met her eyes in return. He understood. "I am, thank you," he replied.

"Is there a more beautiful expression of what is good in our country than the innocent voices of our children?" Luis added, showing how pleased he was as well. Vanda couldn't believe her husband was actually speaking. Usually all he seemed to say anymore was "of course, dear." Perhaps the man was actually more comfortable with speaking with people other than her. Inwardly she sighed, but on the outside, Vanda still had a smile on her face.

"Oh come now Baron," Herr Zeller said, interrupting their conversation. "Would you believe that Austria holds the monopoly on virtue?" Captain von Trapp proceeded to argue with Herr Zeller after that, one saying that the Anschluss would come and be a good thing, and the other wanted nothing to do with it.

Vanda and Luis backed off after that. Luis sighed. "I wish so many Austrians didn't support the Anschluss, but it seems inevitable no matter what Captain von Trapp wishes to believe. Austria hasn't been the same since we lost the empire, so what difference does it make? And Louie and Jakob seem to think it's a good idea so…" he sighed as his voice faded. "What does an old man like me know anyway? I'll probably have a heart attack in the next few months and that will be the end of me."

Vanda couldn't remember the last time Luis had been so passionate about something. She kind of wished she could comfort him a little, as he was obviously upset. But didn't he know she knew nothing about politics? "Of course, dear," she replied to him, just as he always did with her. "I wish you wouldn't speak about your own death so causally," she added after that. She knew they were both older, but she didn't like to think what might happen after Luis died.

"Of course dear," Luis replied again.

Soon after that, all the guests stopped what they were doing, as they heard the Blue Danube Waltz begin. It was time for the host's First Dance.

Baroness Schraeder glided across the floor to take Captain von Trapp's hand. Then the couple waltzed perfectly, and everyone watched with interest. It was still so difficult to believe that he would waltz with someone other than Baroness von Trapp. Yet, Vanda decided they looked as if they were enjoying themselves. She smiled at that. Granted, their dance was nothing compared to the dignified passion of Captain and Baroness von Trapp. But that was to be expected. Many older couples didn't have that kind of passion, but friendship and caring made them a good match. Like Vanda and Luis, for example.

All the guests clapped dutifully when they finished and Baroness Schraeder's eyes seemed to light up at that.

Vanda paused and realized that Luis had disappeared. Probably to converse with another old navy friend. At least no one had brought out the cigars yet.

All at once her hips snapped, and Vanda discretely found a chair. That darn arthritis again. She just hoped they didn't have to leave the party early. She hoped to speak more with the hostess.

 **The next chapter will focus on what Vanda Ebberfeld thinks of Maria after she hears about M & G's engagement.**

 **Reviews are always nice of course, but do make sure they are honest.**


	2. Maria

Maria

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

A week and a half after Captain von Traps's lovely ball, Vanda Ebberfeld glanced at the newspaper as she drank her afternoon tea. She rarely paid attention to the paper, as most of it was full articles about politics, economics, and violence. Why should she care to read about that? Yet, occasionally Vanda noticed something important. Another close friend may have died, someone's child or grandchild may be engaged, or there may even be news about an event in Vienna.

As she continued scanning the pages, Vanda put her cup of tea in its saucer stared at the engagements section in shock. She read the announcement over several times. "Captain Georg Ritter von Trapp to wed Fraulein Maria Rainer." Was there some mistake? According to this, the Captain did _not_ in fact, intend to marry Baroness Elsa Schraeder. Who was this Maria Rainer? And why hadn't Vanda ever seen or heard of her?

She shook her head slowly. This wasn't right. Vanda had already met and approved of Baroness Schraeder. In fact, the two of them had conversed several times at the wonderful party that the younger blonde woman hosted. She was the perfect woman to marry the Captain and join Hedwig's family.

In the distance, she heard the sound of another rain storm begin, but Vanda didn't care about that. She cared about what happened to Hedwig's family.

Vanda stared at the announcement again, as if had the answers to her questions. What should she do now? She took a single sip of tea as continued to think. Did something terrible happen to Baroness Schraeder? Irrational though the thought was, Vanda flipped to the obituary section of the newspaper. No, Elsa Schraeder hadn't died. Of course she hadn't. So why had Captain von Trapp cast her aside in favor of some random girl?

He hadn't gotten the woman pregnant, had he? Surely not. Captain von Trapp had much more honor than that. Not only had he served their country well, but Hedwig used to praise her oldest son for being such a rare breed of a gentleman, especially after he married. Naturally Agathe's death changed him, but could it really have changed him that much?

Vanda took another small sip of tea. _What happened to you, Captain von Trapp?_ She thought to herself.

After taking one more sip of tea, Vanda finally left half a cup sitting on the table of her large drawing room. The housekeeper would take care of it. She turned around and saw the rain poor down from her large bay windows for a moment, before disappearing upstairs. Vanda would have to call Captain von Trapp. That young man had some explaining to do.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Captain von Trapp," a deep, serious voice announced into the Ebberfeld telephone in the small room at the end of the hall.

"Hello Captain," Vanda replied, initially sounding cheerful. "I just read your engagement announcement in the newspaper."

"Yes," the Captain replied in a voice she rarely heard from him. "I'm very happy about it. My entire family is, actually." He sounded so relaxed, so… cheerful. Vanda couldn't remember the last time she heard him sound like that.

Nevertheless, Vanda wasn't about to let things slide that easily. "Fine, but why may I ask are you planning to marry this 'Fraulein Rainer'? What happened to that lovely woman you introduced to me at the ball?" She tried to sound polite, but also make it clear that Georg von Trapp better explain himself.

"Elsa and I parted ways," Georg replied simply.

"Why?" Vanda pressed, not accepting that answer. His elusiveness reminded her of when Georg was trying to hide something when he was a boy. Like the day she noticed his governess grilling him and his brother about what happened to their father's ties. Georg kept trying to dodge questions that day as well.

"It's really not your business, Baroness Ebberfeld," said the Captain firmly, reminding her that he was no longer a boy. "She just wasn't the right woman for me."

"And Fraulein Rainer? Who is she?" Vanda continued, more gently this time.

"She's someone I've come to care about deeply. Just as much as I did, Agathe, I think," the Captain replied causally, although his words were anything but causal. _Just as much as his late wife?_ Vanda would have never thought that was possible. "And you saw Maria at the party as well," he continued. "She was the one organized the children's wonderful performance. She used to be the governess."

The Captain was marrying his _governess_? What would Hegwig say to that? The scandal would be terrible for her grandchildren… And yet, Vanda couldn't forget what he'd just revealed to her. That he cared for Maria just as much as he had his late wife. How could Vanda deny him that kind of happiness again?

Pain in her hips suddenly shot through her, and Vanda struggled to stand as she continued speaking to Hedwig's son. "The children love her as well. She's become another mother to them," the Captain added even more firmly, when she didn't answer right away. She remembered the love in the governess's eyes when she watched the children sing. Hegwig would be happy that someone else love her grandchildren that much, Vanda decided.

She scanned the room for a chair as her arthritis became worse. "You're right, Captain. I remember Maria. She was delightful and it's wonderful how she handles your children." She finally located a chair and almost fell into it, causing the hardwood floor to creak loudly.

Luis immediately called out, "Vanda what's this noise? You know I need my afternoon nap!" from down the hall.

"Just deal with it for today, Luis," Vanda replied, sighing. She knew he needed quiet, but this call was important.

"I'm glad to hear you think that," the Captain replied in her ear, returning to their conversation.

"Yes," Vanda told him more cheerfully. "In fact, please bring her to my annual ball that I will be hosting in two weeks. Then I will be able to welcome her into the von Trapp Family properly."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"So you have the shrimp? And all five kinds of cheese? And the olives?" Vanda asked her cook, Frau Eichel on the day of her ball. "And the fruit? Did you slice all of the apples, strawberries, and melons?"

"Yes, ma'am," the woman replied from behind a pot. The cook was so short, Vanda could barely see her eyes behind the large pot. But her height didn't matter, her ability to cook wonderful meals was important, espeically for Vanda's parties. "And I'm making the sauce for the shrimp right now," Frau Eichel added, as she rumaged around the kitchen for various ingredients. "The first batch of rolls will be put in the oven in another hour. And then it will be time for the small cakes, both vanilla and chocolate."

Vanda smiled with relief. "I can always depend on you, Frau Eichel." It was true. Her cook had made all the food for Vanda's parties for the last twenty years, when she was hired. Nevertheless, Vanda was always a little nervous before her parties; it was important for everything to go as smooth as possible and for all the guests to enjoy themselves. But this ball was particularly improtant. It would be the first time Vanda would actually meet Georg von Trapp's fiancee. Maria, wasn't it?

Vanda walked down the long hall to her ballroom. It appeared the maids had polished it well. Of course they did. And the musicians were set to arrive two hours before to set up their equiptment.

Just then, she heard Luis's automoblie and Vanda smiled and almost sprinted back to the front room. There was something else to look forward today. Louie and Jakob had come home! They had even agreed to come to her party tonight. Vanda hoped her boys would enjoy socializing with the guests. She knew Louie and Georg used to be quite good friends, if nothing else. Perhaps he woudl like meeting the Captain's new young lady as well?

Louie walked in with a light in his blue eyes, as if someone had handed back all the dreams he'd once lost. "Hello, Mother," he greeted her cheerfully. "So wonderful to see you. And Father as well. I hear you're having another Ebberfeld Ball here tonight. Don't worry; I'll be on my best behavior."

"I appreciate that, Louie," Vanda replied, delighted that her son was so content.

Jakob, her yonger son, meandered into the house more casually, followed by Luis. "Hello, Mother. I suppose I'll have to wear a tuxedo tonight, right?"

"Yes, Jakob," Vanda replied firmly. "And comb your hair as well, please." Jakob kept his dark blond hair an inch or two longer than Vanda thought he should, so it needed to be combed constantly in order to look neat. Jakob disappeared up the stairs.

"Vanda," Luis whispered. "You should sit down soon. You know how your arithritis affects you. And with the ball tonight..."

Vanda sighed and sat down in the rocker in the sitting room. She supposed he was correct.

"So tell me, Louie, why are you so happy today?" she asked her oldest son. "You cannot fool your mother, you know."

Louie smiled widely and sat down in one of the blue arm chairs, while Luis sat on the other. "Well, I spoke heavily with the Third Reich while I was in Germany, and their almost positive that I will have a commission in their navy once the Anschluss occurs. Just think, Mother, I'll be in the navy again!"

Vanda smiled, loving that this made her son so happy. It was like all of his joy was dripping out of him. "That's wonderful, son."

Luis said nothing, although he seemed to frown a bit. She knew he didn't really like the idea of the Anschluss, but he would never say anything that might upset their son.

"Speaking of the Anschluss," Jakob commented causally as he came downstairs with much neater hair. "I'm hoping to obtain a position as a Gestapo when it happens."

Luis pressed his lips together carefully. "Why would you need to do that? You've never needed a job before. Besides, I think most of the Gestapo in Germany were police officers before then." He sighed. "I still wish the Anschluss wasn't so imminent."

Vanda nodded in agreement. She didn't really care about the Anschluss, but why would Jakob need to have a _job_?

Jakob sighed. "Most of them were in the police before, but not all of them. If I show the Third Reich how much I support them, I think it could happen. And the fact that I've never had a job is the very reason why it's so important that I have one once the Anschluss occurs. Nazis aren't very fond of traditional 'aristocratic families,' you know. They could become suspicious of our family. Louie is all set, of course, because he's been almost garunteeed a commission in the navy. But what about the rest of us? If I become a Gestapo, they'll know our family fully supports the new government."

Luis just sighed. "I suppose, although with my heart condition - "

"Luis please don't." Vanda told him firmly. She refused to have her husband bring down this wonderful day by mentioning he expected to be dead again soon. "Could you help me choose some wines for the party in the cellar?"

"Of course dear," her husband replied, as always.

"Mother have you invited Herr Zeller to the party tonight?" Jakob asked as Vanda and Luis stood up to head for the cellar. "I'll have to speak to him if I intend to obtain a Gestapo position."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Good evening, Baroness Hoffmann," Vanda commented, shaking her good friend, Adele's hand.

The ball was going to be marevlous, as everything had been planned to perfection. Even better than that, Louie and Jakob were here as well, already dancing with some young females. Vanda was also certain to take a few aspirin before the party began, so her arthritis wouldn't bother her tonight. She refused to let that happen during her own ball.

"Good evening, Baron Ebberfeld, Baroness Ebberfeld," Adele replied, nodding to Vanda, who was dressed in a light green gown, and Luis, who was dressed in a nice tuxedo.

"Good evening Baron Kranz, Baroness Kranz," Vanda greeted the couple that came next. Baron Richmond Kranz was a close friend of Luis's, so she was always civil to them. Still Vanda, didn't like Baroness Kranz very much; the woman was at least sixty - five but she insisted on dying her hair to look like she was twenty years younger.

"Good evening, Baron Ebbefeld," Richmond Kranz replied to Luis warmly, shaking each other's hands. "And Baroness Ebberfeld."

"Good evening," Baroness Kranz echoed, brightly, trying to sound as if she was much younger than she was again.

"Hello Herr Zeller," Vanda greeted the next guest, a tall serious man who didn't seem to smile much. Still, Jakob would be pleased this man was here.

Luis shook the man's hand without a word. "Baron Ebberfeld. Baroness Ebberfeld," Herr Zeller greeted them back, again without much of a smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, the couple Vanda was so eager to meet came foward. Captain von Trapp had his hand wrapped around the young blonde's arm, who was dressed in a lovely pink dress. Vanda also couldn't help but notice how short the girl's hair was; it caused her to look sort of like a boy. The girl's eyes grew larger and larger as the couple approached, and whether she looked like a boy or a girl, Vanda still felt sorry for her. Of course the governess wasn't used to fancy parties like this. But the Captain stroked her arm and whispered in the girl's ear. And the governess giggled and blushed a little in return. But what really affected Vanda was their eyes in that moment.

She'd never seen that amont of love in her entire life.

Captain von Trapp's grief was a distant memory. In fact, he was beyond happy because of this girl. He was full of joy and Vanda vowed to do everything she could to help. "Good evening, Captain von Trapp," she greeted him with a big smile.

"Good evening, Baroness Ebberfeld, Baron Ebberfeld," the Captain replied, nodding to Vanda and shaking hands with Luis. "This is Fraulein Maria," he introduced his new fiancee with a warm smile.

"Hello, Fraulien Maria," Vanda shook her hand and and smiled warmly, trying to put the younger woman at ease. "I've really been looking forward to becoming better aquainted."

"Hello, Baroness Ebberfeld," Fraulien Maria replied. She had a wonderfully sweet voice that reminded Vanda of a bird chirping. But the girl was obviously still a little nervous, as Vanda could hear her voice catch a little when she said "Baroness." She would have to change that as quickly as possible.

OOOOOOOOOO

A half an hour later, all the guests had arrived and the party seemed to be flurishing. The violinists, harpists, and cello musicians were all playing the tunes Vanda had instructed them to play, and many guests were already dancing. Others were enjoying the food or the wine. Everyone talked merrily; even Luis had found some friends with to converse. Vanda particularly noticed that Jakob seemed to be speaking to Herr Zeller just as he wished to do, and she was happy for her son.

Vanda picked up a plate and placed on it one of Frau Eichel's delicious rolls with some cheese. After pausing for a second, she also took one of those bite - sized cakes which always tasted like sweet heaven. Then she immediatley walked over to Captain von Trapp and Maria, who were also enjoying some of the food. "So tell me about your wedding," she commented, looking into both of their blue eyes with another smile. "How soon is it? Where do you plan to hold ceremony?"

"We've set the date for October first," the Captain replied proudly. He glanced at Fraulein Maria with the same loving gaze as when they had arrived.

"The ceremony will be held at the cathedral," Fraulein Maria added, looking at the Captain in the same loving way.

Vanda nodded excitedly. "And have you decided where to hold the reception?" She paused and carefully placed a piece of roll covered with cheese in her mouth.

"Not really," Fraulein Maria replied, as her voice jumped a little again. She paused and sampled one of the shirmps, accidently causing some of the sauce to end up all over her lips.

Vanda sighed inwardly at the Fraulein Maria's messiness, but she reminded herself that the former governess wasn't used to such fancy parties. What was important was how happy the young woman made Hedwig's son. "That's fine," Vanda smiled pleasantly. "Have you chosen a wine for the Agape*?

"Not yet," Fraulein Maria eyes grew wider and wider as she obviously realized how unprepared she was to plan for her own wedding. She seemed to lean up against the Captain subconsciously for support.

"Don't worry, Maria," he told her gently. "We'll find someone to help you. Frau Schmidt has planned plenty of parties, after all, and I'm certain she would be happy to help."

"I've been planning parties and events for forty - five years as well, dear, and I really enjoy it," Vanda told the young woman cheerfully. "I'd be happy to give you any assistance with the wedding that you may need. Just give me a call anytime; I'm almost always at home these days." She smiled as she took another small bite of roll with a bit of cheese on the top of it.

Fraulein Maria sighed in relief. "Do you really mean it? I'd love to have your help!"

"Of course," Vanda replied. She loved the idea. From the background, Vanda could hear the other guests talking, laughing, and dancing, and it filled her with pride and happiness that she planned parties that everyone seemed to like. Planning the von Trapp wedding would be just as much fun and everyone would enjoy it as much, Vanda was certain. Besides, she was eager to become better aquanited with the newest memeber of the von Trapp family.

"Thank you, Baroness Ebberfeld," the Captain told her sincerely. He paused and took a small bite of a roll himself.

Vanda shook her head as she watched Hegwig's son for a moment. She couldn't believe he was actually marrying someone. Again. "Sometimes I can't believe how grown - up you are now, Georg" she commented. "Why I remember that little boy runing around when I visited Hedgwig."

Georg didn't seem impressed with this conversation and tried to give her an intimiating stare that may have worked on others, but Vanda would never be scared of the same boy that was always being yelled at by his governess or his parents for some kind of mischief.

Fraulein Maria's eyes lit up as she swallowed a piece of sweet cake, this time doing a much better job keeping herself clean. "That's right, you knew, ah, _Georg_ as a boy. What was he like?"

Vanda smiled, loving that Maria asked such a question. "Well, he was quite smart. I remember Hedgwig always praised him for the high marks he received in school." Georg's hard stare melted into a small smile at this. "And yes, he was a marevlous painist, even as a child. I'll never forget how proud his mother was when she told me he'd won the school's competition for piano performance." She paused and took a bite of sweet cake, which tasted better than she remembered somehow. The perfect measure of sweetness and fluffiness.

A smug grin spread across the Captain's face. "I won three years in a row, actually," Georg commented in a rather arrogant manner.

Vanda knew that young man was too conceited for his own good sometimes and decided Maria should be aware of the problems he caused as a child. "Now don't let this man convince you that he was a perfect boy," she cautioned as she finished her last bite of the cake. "I also remember the first time I'd met him. It was a bright summer day, and his parents had invited my husband and I for afternoon tea, but he and his brother exchanged the sugar for salt!" she shuddered, still remembering the horrible taste. "That was a cup of tea I'll never forget."

"Don't listen to her, Maria," Georg commented, sounding far less arrogant than he did a few minutes ago. "It wasn't my idea; it was my brother's."

He paused and marched Maria to the dance floor, as the musicans began another waltz. "Dance with me, darling," he commanded. Vanda chuckled inwardly at how quickly the little boy disappeared and the Captain returned.

Discretely, she popped an aspirin in her mouth. Vanda refused to let her hips give out at her own ball. As she listened to the soft muisc and watched all the couples dance, she decided to find Luis. Her husband was usually niced enough to dance with her at least once at a ball, though they never had the dignified passion of the Captain and Baroness von Trapp or the fire of that Captain and Maria had now.

OOOOOOOOO

Maria called Vanda for the first time two days later. "Baroness Ebbefeld?" chirped the young woman into the telephone in her sweet, cheerful voice. "I know you said you could help with the details for the wedding, and I was hoping I could speak to you. Of course, if you didn't really mean it before, than that's acceptable, too. I can just do my best, like I always do."

Goodness, did this girl ever stop talking? Vanda wondered. She hadn't been nearly this talkative the night of the ball. But outloud, Vanda replied as gently as possible, "Of course I meant to help you, dear. Like I said, you are welcome to call me at any time."

"Oh, you really are wonderful!" Maria exclaimed, a lot louder than Vanda was used hearing someone speak on the telephone. "I know I need to decide where to hold the reception first. I know there are a couple of hotels that could possibly host it, but Frau Schmidt suggested we could also have it at the villa. Or there's the Mirabell Gardens, which are lovely, and I know the children love them as well. But considering how often it rains in Salzburg, I don't know if it's a good idea to plan on hosting the reception outside -

The afternoon thunderstorm interrupted Maria with a loud crash.

"No," Vanda, commented as they both giggled a little. "I think it's best to host the entire wedding indoors. As for hosting the reception in your own home, it's possible, but it will give you a lot more preparation to do than you already have."

"Yes, I wondered about that," Maria agreed. "I liked the idea of having it in a familar place, but hosting a party seems like so much work."

"It is," Vanda agreed. "And a wedding reception is so much more than just 'a party,' dear. I love having balls in my own home, but I know what I need to do to prepare. You are still... " Vanda paused as she tried to think of the correct word. "New to everything. Let the hotel do some of the work for you. The Hotel Sacher is a gorgoeous place to hold a reception, or if they are already booked, the Hotel Bristol would be fine as well."

"Thank you, -" Maria began.

\- "Fraulein Maria, I'm bored!" a child's voice cut the young woman off. "Come play dolls with me!"

"Gretl," Maria told the child firmly. "You need to wait until I'm finished with the telephone before you speak to me. I'm sorry about that, Baroness Ebberfeld, but I do thank you for your help. I will call one of those hotels now."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"So the Von Trapp Wedding will be held at the Hotel Bristol because the Hotel Sacher is already booked that weekend," Vanda commented to Luis as they ate their Tafelspitz for dinner sevearl nights later. "I also helped her decide which wine to serve at the Agape. I suggested Chardonnay would be best for such a wide variety of guests. You know how I love my Caberent," Vanda took a sip of the rich taste of the red wine next to her plate. "But it's not best for probably four or five hundred guests that may appear at the cathedral that day."

"Of course dear," Luis replied automatically as he nibbled on his dinner.

"I'm really looking forward to that wedding, you know. I love parties of any kind, and with the von Trapps being like extended family to me, it's even more special. Do you think Louie and Jakob will be back by then? I wish they didn't spend so much time in Germany." Their African Blackwood table felt a little empty, and the china that decorated the room still didn't fill the room as much as her boys did.

Luis sighed and looked into Vanda's eyes for once. "I know."

OOOOOOOOOO

"So I'm supposed to choose the centerpieces for the reception tables," Maria commented over the telephone another time. "There's white roses, red roses, ivy, orchids, carnations of any color, lilies in pink or in white, or... I just don't know! There are so many choices and I love them all! But I don't want to choose all of them, I think it would be too much, and oh Baroness Ebberfeld, what do I do?"

Vanda smiled as the woman chirped away again. She was more used to Maria's need to talk so much now, and considered it part of the young woman's charm. "Well, what color are Liesl, Marta, and Gretl's dresses?"

"We decided on a simple cream color for them. Liesl loves how elegant her maid of honor dress appears, and I think the younger girls wanted to look... like me and their older sister. I think the dresses look very nice on them."

"I'm sure they do," Vanda agreed, remembering how impressed she'd been with Hegwig's grandchildren at the von Trapp party about six weeks ago. "Well, if the girls are wearing white or cream, I think it would be nice to have the same color flowers, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Maria agreed. "But even then, there are so many to chosoe from. White roses, orchids, ivy, lilies, or so mancy other choices. They're all so beautiful, and I just," the young woman sighed. "I've never had to make decisions like this."

"I know dear," Vanda replied gently. "Many women where ivy wreaths in their veils, as a symbol of devotion. Have you thought about that?"

"Yes, I have, actually. Marta, Grelt, Liesl and I all have ivy wreaths to go with our dresses."

"Then perhaps you could use ivy as your centerpieces at the reception as well?" Vanda suggested gently. Her hips suddenly buckled, as pain shot through them out of nowhere. Vanda couldn't believe she'd forgotten to take her arthritis medication this afternoon. She avoided falling on the floor by leaning all of her weight against the small end table in the small room. Then she finally landed in a chair.

"I suppose that makes sense," Maria's voice replied. "Thank you so much again, Baroness Ebberfeld. I don't know how I could do any of this without your help."

"I'm happy to do so, Maria," Vanda replied. And she was. Not only did she enjoy planning parties, but the von Trapp family was special to her. And Maria was so friendly that it was was pleasant to speak to her. Especially now that Vanda had become used to the way the young woman talked.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Vanda Ebberfeld's heart filled with more and more joy as the Captain and Maria were presented as man and wife in front of all the guests. It was a wonderful moment to see them both so happy, and she eagerly clapped for them. She thought it was great that all the other guests seemed to clap happily as well as ther ecessional msuic played distantly in the background.

After the married couple eventually finished marching down the aisle, Vanda and Luis turned to leave. Vanda quickly picked up the wedding present as they did so. "What a lovely ceremony," commented Oddette, a woman about Louie's age. Vanda had always hoped she and her son would marry, but her son had never been interested in her.

"Absolutely," Vanda agreed.

"That girl's wedding dress was better than I expected, I'll give her that," said Maddalen, a bright blond woman whom Vanda saw at a lot of parties.

She had always been more interested in gossip and judging people than in whether people were happy. "Maria's dress is wonderful," Vanda agreed, in a way that made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate insults about Maria, subtle or otherwise. She was a wonderful woman, and she was the newest von Trapp.

OOOOOOOOO

Vanda spoke with many other guests on the way out of the cathedral. Most were happy for the Captain and his new bride today, but a few tried to pass judgement or fish for gossip. She made it clear with all of them that she wouldn't tolerate any negativiy about them, especially not today.

Just before they reached the doors, Luis handed Vanda a couple of aspirin. She smiled at him. It was nice of him to think of her arthritis when her mind was so comsumed everything else.

She quickly took the medicine, and then they both stood in line for the Agape. It appeared Maria had bought the Chardonnay to go with the bread. The fluffy white bread would taste nice with that particular wine. Vanda smiled as the Captain, Herr Detweiler, Maria, and even Liesl began serving all the guests with charm and grace. Vanda watched Maria with pride at how comfortable she seemed to be now.

 ***Agape is an Austrian custom of giving wedding guests a light meal of bread and wine** _ **before**_ **they leave the church. Discussed more in chapter 13 of "Love Past and Present."**

 **Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Please give me some for this chapter as well.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Yes, this story gives us both a more well - rounded view of Baroness Ebberfeld, as well as new view of Georg himself.**

 **IDontKnowYourSignal: Well, I've always loved fanfictions told from different POVs and angles.**

 **Jennifer Willing: Here's more. :)**

 **Womenreligiousfan: I do, too.**

 **LK: Thank you.**

 **Kiwhipp: It's nice to explore different parts of Maria and Georg's relationship.**

 **Rebecca: Glad you like the way I wrote Baroness Ebberfeld's character in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy her here, too.**

 **Guest: Here's more.**


End file.
